Lux/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki * Projektantką była Shurelia. ** Zamiast Phreaka, to Shurelia omawiała podczas jej champion spotlight'u. * W języku łacińskim Lux oznacza światło. * Super umiejętność – , jest wzorowana na Final Spark, Marisy Kirisame z Touhou Project. * Początkowo super umiejętność nazywała się Finales Funkeln. * Jedna z jej umiejętności nazywała się Luminance Fräulein. ''("Fraeulein" (lub Fräulein) oznacza "młoda kobieta" w języku niemieckim.) * jest trzecią bohaterką, która została ujawniona po czym miała przerobiony model zanim została oficjalnie wydana. Bohaterowie, których spotkało to wcześniej to i . ** Zmieniony model wzorowany był na fanarcie wykonanym przez Katertota. *** "Katertot" to nazwa na forum użytkowniczki Katie DeSousa, która została zatrudniona przez Riot krótko po tym jak zaprezentowała swoją pracę. * Wygląd , jej super umiejętność oraz jej żart jest mocno zainspirowany '''Marisą Kirasame '''z [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touhou_Project ''Touhou Project.] ** Żart o byciu zwykłą czarodziejką jezt związany z Touhou 7 (Perfect Cherry Blossom), gdzie Marisa mówi, że jest zwykłą czarodziejką ("Me? No, I'm just an ordinary magician") kiedy zostaje oskarżona o bycie czarodziejką światła. ** Kwestia „Nigdy nie myślę o porażce.” jest odniesieniem do ''Touhou 5 (Mystic Square), gdzie Marisa wyraża, że nigdy nie myśli o przegranej. ** Umiejętność do naśladowania zaklęć wspomniana w historii jest podobna do zwyczaju Marisy do kopiowania ruchów innych postaci. * Superumiejętność – (ang. Final Spark) była oryginalnie nazwana Finales Funkeln co jest niemieckim tłumaczeniem do "Final Sparkle". ** Nazwa tej umiejętności była zmieniona na "Infinite Light" w patchu v1.0.0.144. Ze względu na społeczność, nazwa umiejętności została zmieniona na Final Spark w patchu v1.0.0.145. ** Obecna, jak i dawna nazwa umiejętności są odniesieniem do ulepszonej karty zaklęć Marisy Kirasame nazwanej Final Spark. ** Ta umiejętnośc jest również podobna do "Final Flash" – umiejętności używanej przez Vegetę w Dragon Ball Z. Oboje zaczynają umiejętność rozkładając ręce na boki, a kończą z rękoma wystawionymi do przodu. Zarówno nazwa jak i wyglądy ich umięjętności są podobne. *Pierwotnie jej włosy były rudo-blond, jednak zmieniono je później na obecny jasny blond. *Lubi ciasto. *A jest jej grupą krwi. *Spanie i jedzenie są jej hobby. Cytaty * Prowokacja ''„Z twoją mocą, możesz się co najwyżej poddać.” ''jest odniesieniem do mangi/anime Dragon Ball Z. * Prowokacja ''„W imię Demacii spotka cię kara!” ''jest odniesieniem do mangi/anime Sailor Moon. * Żart ''"Double rainbow? What does it mean...?" ''oraz druga część ''"Well, a 'double rainbow'..." ''są odniesieniem do znanego filmu na YouTube, w którym mężczyzna przesadnie reaguje widząc podwójną tęczę. link ** W polskiej wersji językowej pierwsza część żartu ''"Double rainbow? What does it mean...?" ''została przetłumaczona na ''„Światło? Noszę je w sobie...” ''i jest odniesieniem do piosenki ''"Światło, nosisz je w sobie" ''śpiewanej w tym samym rytmie. * Żart ''„Ciii... Ładuję laser.” ''jest odniesieniem do mema Shoop Da Whoop. Skórki * **Jej portret przypomina postać Marisy Kirasame z ''Touhou Project, ''gdzie Marisa jest ukazana w granatowej sukni podczas lotu na miotle. Poza tym, na portrecie ukazana jest przed księżycem w pełni, co jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do Touhou 8 (Imperishable Night), pierwszej grze w serii wyraźnie przedstawiającej Marisę na miotle, kiedy historia obracała się wokół przywrócenia skradzionej pełni księżyca. * **Może być kolejnym odniesieniem do Marisy Kirasame, która również kradła zaklęcia. **Może to być również odniesienie do Rylai Crestfal z Doty, która również z założenia miała być złodziejką czarów oraz wyglądać w podobny sposób. * **Jest prawdopodobnie hołdem dla świata Star Wars (Gwiezdne Wojny); przypomina Admirała Dodonnę ze Stars Wars:Knight of the Old Republic. **Jest również często porównywana do M. Bisona z serii gier Street Fighter, który jest dość podobnie ubrany. * **Prawdopodobnie jest odniesieniem do Imperial Guarda z serii Warhammer 40,000. **Dzieli temat z , , oraz . * **Może być odniesieniem do frakcji Grey Knights z Warhammer 40,000. **Dzieli ten temat z . * **Jest odniesieniem do anime z gatunku magical girl. Szczególnie odwołuje się do: ***Usagi Tsukino z [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Czarodziejka_z_Ksi%C4%99%C5%BCyca ''Czarodziejki z Księżyca], ***Madoki Kaname z [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puella_Magi_Madoka_Magica Puella Magi Madoka Magica]. ***Stylem przypomina dziewczyny z Pretty Cure, w szczególności Cure Happy, Cure Blossom i Cure Dream. ***Jej różdżka przypomina różdżkę Sakury Kinomoto z [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cardcaptor_Sakura Cardraptor Sakura]. ****Przypomina również różdżkę głównej bohaterki z Prismy Illyi, jednakże jej różdżka jest bezpośrednim odniesieniem do tej, którą posiada Sakura. ***Jej taniec jest odniesieniem do tańca z endingu [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doki_Doki!_Pretty_Cure Doki Doki! Pretty Cure], który można zobaczyć tu. ***Jej animacja powrotu jest odniesieniem do różnych transformacji z Sailor Moon, które można zobaczyć tu. ***Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , i . ***Jej magiczne medium przybrało postać Promiennego Kostura. * : **Jest czwartą skórką typu ,,Mitycznego" obok , i . **Włada aż 10 żywiołami - czterema "klasycznymi" (woda, ogień, powietrze, natura), ich czterema mieszankami (burza, lód, magma i mistyk) oraz dwoma związanymi z naturą światła (światło i mrok). ***Każda z jej 10 wersji została stworzona z zamiarem uzewnętrznienia jakiejś emocji. Światło przedstawia nadzieję, Ogień - gniew, a Woda harmonię. ***Aby zmienić wygląd , należy nad ikonką bohaterki nacisnąć symbol żywiołu i wybrać inny, a następnie można dodać do niego kolejny. **Posiada specjalne cytaty, jeśli zabije bohatera alternatywnego np. w formie ognia wypowie specjalne teksty, jeśli zabije bohaterów wodnych lub lodowych. **Fryzura oraz zachowanie formy lodu mogą być inspirowane Rei Ayanami z anime . Relacje * należy do rodziny Crownguardów. Jej rodzice – Marcus i Lilia są urzędnikami w ustawodawczym demaciańskim Konsulacie. Ma starszego brata . *Według sklepikarza Pustelnika Lyte na mapie Howling Abbys, jest, lub była w związku z . ** i są przyjaciółmi według nowej strony League of Legends. **Według wcześniejszych informacji Lux i Ezreal byli narzeczeństwem. *Odwołując się do nowej strony League of Legends, i są przeciwniczkami. **Spowodowane jest to prawdopodobnie nadmiernym optymizmem oraz jej pochodzeniem z rodziny Crownguardów. Filmy left left thumb|left|480 px left left left|thumb|480x480px cs:Lux/Galerie de:Lux/Skins & Trivia en:Lux/Skins es:Lux/SkinsTrivia fr:Lux/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Lux/SkinsTrivia sk:Lux/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów